Mayor Karp
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name=Mayor Karp |jname=カープ町長 |tmname=Town Mayor Karp |slogan=no |image=Magikarp Jump Mayor Karp.png |size=100px |caption=Mayor Karp |gender=Male |colors=yes |hair=White |eyes=Brown |hometown=Hoppy Town |game=yes |generation= |games=Pokémon: Magikarp Jump }} Mayor Karp (Japanese: カープ町長 Town Mayor Karp) is a character in Pokémon: Magikarp Jump. He is the mayor of Hoppy Town and a former Trainer. Quotes ;Intro :"Welcome to the world of Magikarp Jump! The name is Karp. Everyone calls me Mayor Karp, though. I'm in charge here in Hoppy Town, a magical place where everybody loves ! Everybody raises Magikarp around here. Magikarp is...well... It is a fine jumper, that's for sure! It can jump like nobody's business! Sure, it's famous for being weak and pathetic and utterly useless... Yet it just keeps on jumping! Ya gotta admire that, don't you think? That's why we all love this plucky little Pokémon around here! Here in these parts, folks love to compete to see whose Magikarp can jump higher. In fact, there are eight different leagues you can compete in. But we haven't had a league champion come out of our town in a long while. Even the Magikarp are beginning to lose their motivation! Our Magikarp are more like Tragikarp these days. We gotta do something to fire 'em back up again! That's why I called you here. You're good at raising Pokémon, right? I bet you could raise up a champion Magikarp and bring back our town's pride! We could really use a win around here. It would sure pick up our poor Magikarp's spirits! So, do your best to raise up some fine Magikarp and go for the win in all eight leagues! Now, why don't you show me your Magikarp? I'm sure it's a real doozy! What? Ya don't have a Magikarp?! Well, I never! All right, then. You head along with me." ;Upon catching the first Magikarp :"You see those three Old Rods there? Those are exactly the expert tools needed to fish up the mighty Magikarp! I used to be a Magikarp Trainer in my own day. Boy, did I make a splash back then! And now I'm just a washed-up old man. But I'll get ya started off right! I'll pick out the best Old Rod we got for ya... Here! Take this one! That Magikarp still has some fight in it! Mm-hmm! I've got a good feeling about this! You're divin' right in to become a real Magikarp Trainer! So how's about I show ya how to get your feet wet?" ;After winning the first Friend League battle :"You already won your first league battle? I knew I was right to throw you in the deep end! If you can keep up this kind of pace... You might just be the one who'll win all eight leagues for us! All right! Here's your first goal. Go for the win in the Friend League and the Quick League! They're both for beginners. Looks like your own magical tale is about to begin! Make a real big splash here in the world of Magikarp Jump!" ;After winning the first Quick League battle :"Looks like you're doing a fine job raising that Magikarp of yours. I bet you're really wishing you could do even more to help it grow right about now, huh? Then, how's about this? From my own days as a top-notch Magikarp Trainer... I'll show ya what my own old pond used to look like! You can use Friendship Items to have other Pokémon lend you and your Magikarp a hand. And Decorations do a fine job sprucin' up the ol' pond! But that's not all they're for. They'll help your Magikarp grow faster, too! Here. I'll part with one of my old Decorations... Just for you, kid. You can check out other Decorations... ...at the Diamond Shop in Town! I've got high hopes for you, my friend! Get out there and make a big splash!" ;After winning the Quick League :"Well, look at that! You've already gone and beat the Quick League! I knew you'd be a natural at this! You took to it like a fish to water! And seeing you two do so well in the league seems to have helped the other Magikarp, too. You should have seen how motivated our Magikarp used to be. You'll see! get 'em fired up, and they'll jump to the moon for you! And I haven't been sitting around on my backside while you were working hard, either! I've set you up so you can now use the Mountain Stream I used when I was a Trainer! And I've been working on a new fishing rod, too. Here! A So-So Old Rod for you! It's not much to write home about, but it should let you fish up some new Magikarp patterns! Now you've got the Great League to prepare for. Show 'em what you can do! I bet I can keep myself busy with some new projects while you're competing there. So look forward to seeing what I've cooked up once you beat the Great League!" ;After winning the Great League :"That's the ticket! Now you're the champion of the Great League, too! I knew I was right to pick you, kid. You've got a real knack for this! Seeing the two of you so hard at work has really fired up the other Magikarp, too! Mm-hmmm! That Magikarp of yours sure has learned to jump high. That's the spirit! But don't think I've just been sitting around doing nothing this whole time! I've set you up with another fine theme that you can use for your pond. Check out this Hot Springs! And I've been working on my own skills, too. Check out this Good Old Rod! I'm pretty sure it'll let you fish up some new patterns of Magikarp! Next up is the Luxury League, and you can't afford the luxury of slacking off now! You work hard, and I promise I will, too. Let's meet back here when you're champ! Go beat that Luxury League!" ;After winning the Luxury League :"So you've even beaten the Luxury League! I really do have an eye for picking champions. The Magikarp are really getting riled up by all this winning you've been doing! If you keep going like this, your Magikarp might even surpass those champs of old! And me, I've managed to surpass myself, too! Check this out! I've wrangled it so that you can use this Dank Theme I used to use. And that's not all... I've come up with this Great Old Rod! Let's see what kind of patterns you fish up with this puppy! Next up is the Heal League! It's not as soothing as it sounds, though." :;Version 1.0 ::''But...I'm afraid it looks like they're not quite ready for you, yet! Check back for updates soon! Try training up in the Expert League until they're ready for you to take part! So, my young friend... Go make a real big splash!" :;Version 1.1 onwards ::But I'll work on a little something to make you feel better while you're working hard. So do your best to win big in the Heal League!" ;After winning the Heal League :"Beating the Heal League?! Another big win for you! You've been a real balm to this old man's heart, that's for sure! I knew you were the one! Watching the two of you excel has all our Magikarp chomping at the bit! You're just a few hops away from becoming the ultimate league champion! And don't think I'm not grateful! Nope, I've been working for you while you work for me. I've fixed this old Swampy Jungle I used back in my day. It's all yours to use now! And in a real stroke of genius, I came up with this Rare Old Rod. Give it a whirl! I'm confident that it should be able to fish up some new patterns of Magikarp! Now it's time for you to set your sights on the final league." :;Version 1.1 :"But...I'm afraid it looks like they're not quite ready for you, yet! Check back for updates soon! Try training up in the Expert League until they're ready for you to take part! So, my young friend... Go make a real big splash!" :;Version 1.2 onwards :"But I'm not finished yet, either! Beat the Ultra League, and we'll celebrate in style!" ;After winning the Ultra League :"You've done it, kid! You're the champion of the Ultra League! You actually went and did it... You beat every last league there is! The bond between you and your Magikarp... It's truly magical! Watching you two together has been the best motivator the town's Magikarp could ask for! That's it! Jump, you Magikarp, jump! You've truly managed to recapture the glory days of Magikarp training! On behalf of everyone in Hoppy Town, let me say thank you! And I've got more than just words to thank you with! Cast your eyeballs on this! Here is my prized Red Rock from my own glory days. I want you to have it now! And this... This is the Pro's Old Rod, kid. And you've earned it. See what kinds of patterns you can fish up with that thing! All the Magikarp in Hoppy Town have regained their love of jumping, thanks to you! So you've actually gone and done it. You beat all eight leagues. I think...yes, I think you might be the one who can even defeat the Elite Four! Try yourself against the Master League, and try to become a true champion!" :;Version 1.2 :"But...I'm afraid it looks like they're not quite ready for you, yet! Check back for updates soon! Try training up in the Expert League until they're ready for you to take part! So, my young friend... Go make a real big splash!" ;After winning the Master League :"Those were truly some of the finest jumps I've seen in my day, youngster. You've defeated the Master League! For that, I offer you my heartfelt congratulations. When I was think back on when you fished up your first ever Magikarp, and set out to defeat the Friend League... Why, I feel nearly overcome with pride! You've truly grown into something amazing! I hope that you will never forget the love and trust you've inspired in these Magikarp. You kept on workin' hard, without giving up, and it has paid off. And your Magikarp have reaped the benefits as well! Without a doubt, it's only because your Magikarp trust you so completely that they try so hard for you! But I know, I know. I'm not the one you want to be talking to now. Go on, mighty Trainer. Go celebrate with all those great Magikarp you've raised! You go tell all those fine Magikarp you've raised just what it is they helped accomplish!" ;After winning the Master League for the first time :"Congratulations on becoming the Champion of the Master League! You and that Magikarp of yours truly make the perfect pair! Seeing the two of you so hard at work has lit a fire under the other Magikarp, too! It's something all right... Just look at all the Magikarp! They jump higher than they did even in my own day! And it's all because of you. But that doesn't mean I haven't been doing a thing while you've been out there winning league battles. I've fixed things up so that you can use the very same Robo Lab I once used in my own pond. And I've figured out a way to replace that Pro's Old Rod of yours with my ultimate creation: the Supreme Old Rod! This is it, my friend. Let's see what patterns you can fish up with my finest creation ever! And I'm still not done with you yet! I've fixed you up with a Pond Booster for you pond, too. Your training results are going to be off the charts. They'll be soaring as high in the sky as that Magikarp of yours! These Magikarp still have greater potential sleeping within them. I can feel it. They can jump higher yet! And I know for a fact that you're the finest Magikarp Trainer we've ever had in these parts. If it might be that a Magikarp CAN reach greater heights...you'll be the one to make it happen! It's unexplored territory from here on out, but you'll be able to handle whatever flops your way! And I hope I'll always be around to see the great heights you and your Magikarp achieve!" ;When a Magikarp reaches its maximum level for the first time :"Oh! It looks like you've raised your Magikarp to its highest possible level! Your Magikarp can't gain any more JP than that—not at your current rank. This will be the final league challenge for this particular Magikarp of yours. Take your Magikarp as far as it can go—seize victory and it will have no regrets!" ;When a Magikarp retires :"Well, you've done a fine job, kid, raising your Magikarp this far! I'd say you've grown quite a lot, too, in raising up so well. And seeing that of yours working so hard seems to have lit a fire under the other Magikarp, too! Now you'll be able to train Magikarp up to even higher levels! There's no time like the present. Go and fish yourself up a new Magikarp!" ;When a Magikarp is forced to retire :"Oh, my! Looks like you pushed ol' there a bit too hard... Poor little is done for. Tsk-tsk. That's no good, kid. You can't be such a cold fish. Take it easy on your Magikarp! Well, at least this has probably been a learning experience for you. You just leave this to me. I'll take care of things. Now go and fish up a new Magikarp!" ;Adios, Gyarados! encounter event :"What's this?! Your little went and evolved into , you say? Well, congratulations! And condolences, I suppose. Either way, Gyarados can't take part in league battles. That's for sure. But I guess this is yet another valuable experience for you! You can leave that Gyarados in my care. You should look to the future! Go fish up a new Magikarp!" ;Massage a Karp encounter event :"You've been training hard, friend! That Magikarp of yours is looking pretty beat, though. I've got you covered. Me and my magic fingers'll massage that Magikarp of yours!" ;Magikarp Adrift encounter event :"Hm? If it isn't ! What are you doing out here alone?" ;Idol Riches encounter event :"You've been working real hard, youngster. Take this from all of us in the town!" ;Many Wise Words encounter event :"Oh! Boy, am I glad to see you, kid. I've got a couple of expert pointers for you. See, male Magikarp and female Magikarp have different colored whiskers. Did you know? And the males… …and that's not all! A truly venerable Magikarp that lives long enough can jump right over mountains and…" ;A Challenge encounter event :"A letter has come for you from your next opponent in the league! Shall I just open it up for you? Hmm, hmm… Oh! But this is… It's a letter of challenge! Why, the nerve— Now there's no way you can lose that next battle!" ;Fan Mail encounter event :"Looks like we've got a fan letter here with your name on it! It seems to be from a certain "Dragon & Cape Fan." You're real famous now, kid!" ;Research Money encounter event :"It's a special victory celebration! It looks like the head of the Pokémon Research Lab has come to cheer you on, too! It seems you really caught their eye by raising all those different patterned Magikarp." Names Category:Game characters Category:Pokémon: Magikarp Jump Category:Mayors it:Sindaco Karp zh:卡普鎮長